


Pervert

by Ghouzzz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "BONJOUR~", ADRIEN NEEDS TO SETTLE DOWN, Blush - Freeform, Erections, F/M, Hormones, NSFW, Poor Marinette, Smut, did i just fuck up, intense adrienette, miraculust, not-so-innocent, why chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghouzzz/pseuds/Ghouzzz
Summary: *ON HOLD -Since 12/21/18*Hormones does painful things to us. Unfortunately, having bad luck, Chat Noir's hormones makes him do things he doesnt want to.





	1. Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Random updates at random times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones are killing Adrien. And meanwhile, he starts fantasizing about Marinette instead of his lady

Hormones have really started to be a pain in the ass for the past few months for Adrien. He would randomly get painful erections. He would usually get mad or upset with his dick. Adrien knew what it wanted. He also knew he could stroke himself, but thought it was wrong to masturbate. The poor teenager always worried a random bulge would show up at school, and someone would see it. It was always embarrassing to think about.  
It kept getting worse, and worse for Adrien. Certain thoughts kept popping up into his mind. Thoughts about... His partner that he's worked with for over two years. Ladybug. He's always loved Ladybug. Adrien would imagine her lips kissing his, and then somehow... Going down to his cock and--  
Adrien blamed all of it on his dick. It was like it had a mind of it's own. Very, very frustrating

 

When Monday came, Adrien had decided to ask Alya why he was feeling this way.  
He hesitated before stepping out of his limo. The teenager walked up the steps and into the school. He spotted the blogger talking to Nino, his best friend. The blonde model slowly walked up to them before waving. "Hey, guys..." Adrien started. "I um, have a problem. Painful problem..."

The couple looked at Adrien and then at each other before looking at each other and raising eyebrows; confused. Alya adjusted her glasses and asked, "...Painful problem? What do you mean?"

Adrien chuckled nervously and out of anxiety, grabbed the strap of his bag. "Well um... I've been feeling kinda... Of-of, umm. I've been getting..." He glanced down at his crotch, sighing softly in relief that he didnt have an erection.  
Nino's eyebrows raised in surprise before he started snickering. Alya realized what the model meant before laughing softly and shaking her head. "Oh boy... Well, this is strange. Have you tried masturbating?" It sounded weird hearing 'masturbating' come from Alya's mouth. Adrien quickly shook his head.

Alya snickered. "Well, I suggest you try that oooorrrrr, get a nice lady to help you. I have a nice girl in mind for you." She said, teasing with a wink. "Wh-who's the girl..?" Adrien asked, nervous to hear the answer.  
"Marinette." Alya replied quickly. "Oh yes. She would be perfect for you." She teased again.

Nino was now laughing. -To the point of crying.  
"M-m-marinette?!" The blonde stuttered before his eyes scanned everywhere. He spotted Marinette talking to Rose and Juleka. He gulped as his eyes slowly went up and down her body.

Marinette. Marinette was just too innocent. But the clothes she was wearing at that moment, made it seem like she wasnt. She was wearing a shirt, making a little bit of cleavage show. The ravenette was also wearing skinny jeans that complement her ass.  
Adrien blushed deeply and looked away from the beautiful girl. His pants suddenly felt tight. The model looked down at his crotch once again and gasp softly. It was almost like his dick was saying, 'bonjour~'.

Without hesitation, Adrien quickly covered his bulge with his bag and cleared his throat. "S-sorry... I shouldn't have said anything..." He said and walked away from Nino and Alya.

***

Later that night, Adrien was left tossing and turning in bed. His erection was /still/ there and it was very painful. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on sleep. His mind had other ideas. Adrien's fantasy of Ladybug, kissing his lips and then kissing his cock suddenly popped up in his mind. But this time, it wasn't Ladybug he was seeing. It was Marinette. He blushed deeply and then without knowing, he squeezed his bulge with his hand, making him groan.  
Marinette was so sexy in his fantasy. He wondered what it would be like in reality.

'Is she really innocent?'

Adrien wanted to find out. Really /really/ badly.


	2. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat wants to claim what's his

The cat superhero landed on Marinette's balcony. His erection only got worse and was now starting to ache from lack of attention. He hissed softly as his suit rubbed against his crotch. Chat Noir growled at his dick and tapped on Marinette's skyligh with his claw. He knew she was awake since her lamp was on. He waited eagerly but couldnt help but to squeeze his bulge softly. "Oh fuck." He muttered to himself. "Bad idea..." It only made his erection ache more. About thirty seconds later, Marinette slowly opened the skylight. The ravenette yawned and looked at the green eyed alley cat. "Chat..? What are you doing here?"

Her lips were parted and her eyes wide with question. 'I just want to... Touch her so badly. Hear all the sounds she makes. Fuck.' Chat thought to himself, blushing. He snapped out of his trance and looked down at Marinette, trying to hide his throbbing bulge. "Uh... H-hey princess. I um- Need help with something..." He looked away, hoping it would help. "Help? Help with what?" Marinette asked, lifting the skylight door even more. "It's... Hard to explain..." Chat Noir trailed off. "Can I just show you?" "Um, okay?" Marinette went inside. Chat landed on her bed after her, making sure to close the skylight.

"So, what's your problem?" Marinette asked turning to him. She barely had time to turn and was tackled onto her bed. Chat was now over her. He licked his lips and spread her legs. Marinette was wearing a tank top and some shorts. He bit his bottom lip and leaned down to nibble her neck. "/You're/ my problem." He gently started griding on her while licking her flesh. "You make me so hungry and I just really want to know if you're as innocent at you seem. I've been /really/ patient and I deserve some attention." Marinette was all too surprised at what was happening. She blushed deeply and turned away. The grinding felt good, making her stifle a moan. "Ch-chat-" Chat moved his hands to her hips and dug his claws into her waist.

"Make that sweet sound again. You don't know how hot that was." He grinned, licking her jaw line down to her collar bone. His hands had wondered down to her thighs and his claws started to play with the end of his shorts. His fingers started to tug her shorts down slowly. "Ch-chat. Stop." Marinette told him. She couldn't move. She didnt know what to do. He obviously didnt hear her and ended pulling her shorts all the way down her long legs without her noticing. "Chat. I said stop..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me <3


	3. Does that count as rape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens between Chat Noir and Marinette.

"What was that?" Chat Noir purred, sucking the flesh on her neck. "I know you don't want me to stop, purrincessss~" He stopped grinding on her and took a gloved hand up to her crotch and started rubbing her pussy through her panties. Marinette didn't know what to do. She didn't like this. And she didnt like how Chat Noir was behaving. He gone too far when he stuck a finger inside her panties and tried to rub her clit. "Ch-chat. I said stop." "No." He replied. "That's enough, you pervert!" Before he knew it, Chat was punched in the jaw, making him fall back. He must have bit his tongue since he tasted blood. The cat superhero rubbed his jaw. "Oww... Fuck..." He looked at Marinette and noticed she was shaking. 

She was looking away, obviously angry and upset. Uh oh. This was /not/ a good sign. (Obviously.) "Out..." She muttered. "...wh-what?" Chat asked, voice shaky and unsure of what she had said. "I said get out you pervert! It's not okay to touch someone like that without asking them if it's okay! I told you to stop multiple times but you never did!" She started crying. "So get out." The ravenette repeated.

"R-right..." Was all Chat Noir had to say. He got up and left through her skylight. Adrien now hated himself. Filled with guilt, he slowly made his way back to his house.


	4. The Guilt and The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt. Pure guilt for the sunshine child

Why. Why the hell did he do that. Marinette didnt deserve any of it. She wasnt even asking for it. It was all Adrien's fault. He hated this feeling...

It felt like his heart was in his throat. It was so tight and dry. Adrien's knees shook as he was sitting on the edge of his bed. The blonde model stared down at his feet, his fingers pulling his hair. Tears started to drip from his emerald green eyes. He couldnt hold it back anymore.

Sobs now filled the quietness in Adrien's room. His entire body shook as he clawed at his hair more. His voice was raspy as he cried out, "I-i'm so sorry, Marinette... I didn't mean it... I'm sorry..."

More and more sobs and tears came. "Why did I do that?! I'm such a fucking idiot!" Adrien fell to the floor as he cursed at himself. The crying curled up onto the floor, and sobbed until no more tears came. His eyes were surely red, and his cheeks were soaked with salty tears. Plagg was no where to been seen. The little black cat was probably hiding in a drawer or something, trying to sleep or figure out how to comfort Adrien.

Adrien stayed on the floor, longer than he could count. He was still cursing at himself as he got up and went to his bathroom to clean his face with cold water. Before doing so, he looked at himself in the mirror. The handsome model now looked like a mess. He cursed more, turning the facet on and cupping his hands under the water. He splashed water on his face and dried it off with a towel. Adrien dragged himself to his bed, laying down. He knew he would have to do some real explaining to Marinette on why he acted like that. He regretted even thinking about how tight she would feel around his shaft. The model groaned and sighed, putting his pillow over his face, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAHA. DID YOU MISS THIS. I DID TOO DONT WORRY


	5. Her Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad, scared Marinette

Marinette hasn't been at school for two days now. It made Adrien worry about her. Well why wouldn't he worry about her. He tried to force her into sex for crying out loud! And Adrien felt fucking awful for doing that...

The model turned around, half expecting to see Marinette's flustered, smiling face, but he was welcomed with nothing. Adrien sighed as he turned back around in his seat, looking down at his lap. He wanted to see Marinette's face again so he made a mental note to himself, to go over to the bakery after school and try to comfort her as Adrien. He didnt think she would be too happy to see Chat Noir.

***

Adrien hesitated before knocking on the bakery door. His knock was quiet and his throat was dry as a desert. It seemed that someone had heard the knock. The door slowly open and in front of Adrien stood Marinette's mother, Sabine Cheng.

"Adrien!" Sabine exclaimed. "What brings you here?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh- uh, hey... Mrs. Cheng.." Adrien chuckled nervously. "Em, i've noticed that Marinette hasnt been at school for the past few days, and i was worried about her.. I just wanted to check on her." He said, rubbing his neck. "Could i say hi to her?"

Sabine nodded and stepped aside. "Of course! I'll just let her know that you're coming up."

"Great. Thanks," Adrien said, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Marinette's mother had knocked on and opened the trapdoor that led to her room. "Marinette, someone's here to visit you," She said, walking back down the stairs to Adrien. "Go on up, dear."

The blonde nodded, and walked up. He entered the room slowly saying, "H-hey, Marientte..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! <3 I'll be updating alot more this week. Meowy (early) Christmas!
> 
> If you ever feel like contacting me, you can find me on instagram (@catncir) or kik! (@NothingIsPurrfect)


	6. A Small Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien checks up Marinette and ends up making up for what he did. (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling apart. Seeking help. Anyways. Enjoy!

Marinette had been crying non-stop ever since that night. The night where she felt so vulnerable and so weak. She still couldn't believe that Chat Noir, her close friend, would try to do something like that to her. The ravenette didn't even know whether or not to trust him anymore. Marinette had been trying to calm down by talking to Tikki. She had been thinking about telling Alya the truth of what really happened, but she knew her friend would post it on the LadyBlog. Marinette didn't want to ruin Chat's reputation. 'He probably didn't even mean it...' Marinette had thought to herself while crying. The sad girl was lying to her mother, saying she wasnt feeling well and that she was throwing up. She couldn't talk to anyone other than Tikki. Even though Tikki was wise and a good listener, she didn't have any information on how to go through something like this.

Marinette just sighed. She had a breakdown a few moments ago and she actually took time to breathe and calm down. She was now sitting on her chaise, looking down at her phone that was lazily resting in her palms. Her thumbs floated over the keyboard. Alya had messaged her, asking if she was feeling alright. Marinette took a moment before typing, 'Yeah, im feeling better. It must be a bug that's going around. I'll try to make it to school tomorrow.' She sent the message with a sigh. Marinette wasnt up to see anyone other than her parents and Tikki. 

Marinette almost dropped her phone when someone walked into her room. She first saw their shoes and then trailed her eyes up their body, technically checking whoever it was out. Marinette blushed deeply when she recognized the clothes. Adrien. She made eye contact with the blonde model. His face features gave out that he felt guilty about something and it seemed he was sad. He stood there, a small blush on his face. "H-hey, Marinette..." He shyly said.

The ravenette was now embarrassed. She quickly wiped the dried tears that were stained to her cheeks and sat her phone down. She was sure that her eyes were red and puffy and she was just in her pajamas. Marinette quickly stood up. "Oh! H-h-hey there Adrien." She stuttered. "How's up?" She grinned shyly, only noticing her mistake after. "I-I m-mean-- what are you?" she bit her lip shyly and then sighed, slumping over. "You know what I mean..."

Her stuttering and cute embarrassment had made the blonde smile and chuckle a bit. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to her chaise, sitting down. "I'm fine... Thanks. I just wanted to check up on you." He looked up at her. "I was just worried about you..." Adrien shyly said, glancing away.

His shyness made her face heat up and she swallowed nervously. She sat down him. Marinette tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm okay... I've been sick." She lied to her crush. Marinette saw him look over at her. Adrien had a frown on his face. "No. You've been hurting. I know it." Marinette nodded, looking down at her lap. Adrien softly grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. Whatever it is, I'm sure you don't want to talk about it but I want to try to cheer you up. You always make me smile." He said softly, looking over at her with a very soft smile. Marinette looked down at their hands and blushed more deeply. She bit her bottom lip, not sure what to say.

Adrien chuckled softly. "You know.. I have a way that might cheer you up." He smirked softly, closing his eyes and leaning over to her. Marinette's eyes widened and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers. Adrien hoped and prayed she wouldn't push him away. He braced himself to be pushed back, but instead, she felt her lips pressed back, making the kiss sweeter. He grinned to himself and nervously grabbed her waist softly, still holding her hand with his. Marinette had cupped his cheek with her free hand, her eyes fully closed now. The kiss was so sweet and she scooted closer to him to deepen the kiss. 

The blonde had let out a purr and then was worried Marinette heard it, but she didnt seem to mind it. Just then, Adrien felt his pants tightened, and he knew he was erected now. 'Ah shit...' He mentally said. He pulled away nervously and stood up. "Wh-what's wrong..?" Marinette asked, afraid she did something wrong.

Adrien took a moment to reply. "...Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER YAY
> 
> Also, i loved the new episode. LUKA IS MY HUSBAND. I LOVE HIM *definitely not going to make a lukanette smut fic*


	7. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of blushing. Maybe some fluff... Maybe some smut ;) who knows?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try to update every Saturday if not, at least every other Saturday.

Adrien was loving the kiss. He almost slipped his tongue into her mouth but he didn't know if Marinette was comfortable with that. When he felt his pants tighten, he had pulled away forcefully just to control himself. He stood up quickly and sighed as he looked down at his crotch. Adrien quickly looked back at Marinette who was beet red. She was shifting and glancing away.

"Wh-what's wrong..?" She asked softly, looking afraid.

Adrien hesitated a moment before sighing and saying, "...Nothing."

The blonde watched Marinette's eyes dart towards him and he bit his lip. "It seems like there is..."

Adrien rubbed his neck and glanced away nervously. "Look Marinette," He started. "You are an amazing girl but I just don't want to hurt you or t-take advantage of you... And you are just so beautiful..." He said, nearly whispering. His eyes scanned her but her body only made him more hard.

She looked confused but was still beet red. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip nervously and her eyes locked on his. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked before she noticed his bulge that was now obvious. "...oh." The blush covered her shoulders now.

Adrien cleared his throat and tried covering his bulge with his hands. "Y-yeah.. I mean by /that/..." He said. "Sorry... I can g-go if you want..." He pointed at the door with his thumb and walked a step back.

"N-no! Pl-please... I really dont want you to." Marinette smiled softly, but shyly.

Adrien had blushed and nodded, walking back over to her and sitting down. He awkwardly shifted and looked at her and before he knew it, he was kissing Marinette again. She had leaned over right as he was turning to look at her. It was just perfect timing. He took no time to kiss her back. Adrien's hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer with a soft growl. He made the kiss deeper and at this point, he couldnt control himself.

He felt her breathe hard but he assumed Marinette was enjoying this just as much as he was. Adrien slipped his tongue into her mouth and picked her up a bit to sit her down on his lap. He felt pressure on his bulge and it made him growl again. This is just what he wanted. He wanted to relief some stress off of his dick. The blonde felt Marinette's hands go on his neck and he smirked to himself as he French kissed the beautiful girl.

Adrien started to trail kisses down her neck and he began to suck softly at her neck. He heard her soft whimpers of pleasure and he smirked, continuing to suck and kiss at her soft skin. He played with the hem of her pants before slipping his hands inside her pants to cupped her ass. The crazed blonde gave a soft squeeze, wanting to take her panties off and hearing her panting. He licked her neck and bit, enjoying being so close to Marinette. Just as he was going to slip her pants off, he heard the trap door open.

"Hey Marine-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What a cock blocker 


	8. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close friend ended up walking in on Marinette and Adrien during their make out session. The embarrassment is real, but I believe things get steamy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've deleted all the "*announcements*" so it seems like the entire fic is shorter but i assure you it isnt.

This entire situation was overwhelming, Marinette had to admit to herself. But Marinette had to also admit that she loved feeling Adrien's kisses on her lips and neck. She could feel Adrien's boner just trying to escape and be free from his boxers and pants. Marinette heard Adrien growl softly when she moved her hips a little bit. She felt him start to grind on her. The ravenette enjoyed this moment that they were having together, and she knew it was going to go farther.

Marinette was just about to unzip his pants when she heard the trapdoor open. "Hey Marine-"

...Shit.

Marinette froze, her body going tense. She didnt want to turn around. She could already tell who it was by the voice. Alya. Marinette's face was bright red, and when she looked at Adrien, he had the same expression as her. She felt that his hands were still squeezing her ass, but they were slowly releasing their grip.

"Oh... My... /God./" Was all Marinette heard.

The embarrassed ravenette slowly turned her head towards her best friend. "Em... A little privacy?"

Marinette saw Alya nod and then slowly leave, closing the trapdoor behind her. Marinette was surprised when she felt Adrien's lips hungrily kiss her neck. Marinette tried to suppress a moan but it came out anyways.

"Oh /fuck/ Marinette.." Adrien mumbled against her skin. The vibration of his voice against her skin made her shiver. "Do that again. /Please." She heard him practically beg. He started nibbling on her soft skin which made her moan out again.

Marinette felt his hands squeeze her ass again and she let out a little whimper. Adrien's hands slipped her pants down her small but long legs. He grabbed her thighs harshly, picking her up as he stood up. His lips trailed up her neck until they reached her lips. Adrien nibbled her bottom lip, asking entrance to inside her mouth.

The ravenette shyly separated her lips and his tongue slipped in and started exploring her wet cavern. He let out a few groans as he carried her over to her bed. Marinette let out a few whimpers, actually surprised she was going through with this. She had gasped when he suddenly started grind his bulge against. "I need this so much, Mari." Marinette heard the blonde groan.

Marinette moaned softly, stopping him by putting her hands on the hem of his pants. She began to unbutton his pants, pulling them down. His erection was more visible through his black boxers. Adrien's green eyes watched her hands carefully. One of her hands care stroke his dick through his boxers, making him hiss with delight. "Marinette~" He had groaned out.

Adrien had started to slip his hands under her shirt, slipping it over her head. He looked down at her breasts, which were cupped by a pastel pink bra. The shy girl saw him smirk devilishly. "What a cute bra~" He chuckled. After that chuckle, Marinette knew she was going to be fucked. -Literally. It only made her more aroused and she watched him sit up a little. He put his hands on the neck of the shirt and llhe lifted it over his head.

Marinette bit her lip and tried not to look at his fit, muscular torso, but she failed. Marinette just wanted him as much as he wanted her. Adrien leaned back down and placed a few sweet kisses on her tender, puffy lips. He grinned and slipped his hand her thigh, making her moan softly. Adrien firmly placed his hand on her womanhood, and started to rub her clit through her panties.

Marinette gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. She moaned as he rubbed her sensitive clit. "A-adrien~ ahh.."

Adrien just chuckled deeply, licking his lips in pleasure. "Do that again, princess." He demanded as he called her by her nickname that he had given her as Chat Noir. By making her moan again, he started rubbing more harshly.

"A-a-adrien~!.. Pl- ahh~ please~" Marinette had whimpered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn. Was I just getting to the good part?


	9. Is This Actually Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are actually connecting on a physical and mental state. Kinky things happen in this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh boy. I need some holy water for my forsaken soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the person who made me laugh really hard by saying "Steal that virginity kitty cat, steal it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" while fangirling over this fanfic xD

Adrien was just /so/ aroused by this wonderful girl. He had been rubbing her womanhood in a soothing motion. He had been smirking down at her, loving the wonderful sight that laid underneath him. The blonde didn't know he could get so dominate, but it seemed like Marinette was loving this.

"A-a-adrien~!.. Pl- ahh~ please~" That had made him stop. His face was crimson red now and he bit his lip in frustration, realizing his erection was now pounding with so much excitement. ("BONJOUR~ TOUCH ME PLS OUI OUI")

Adrien saw Marinette nervously taking off her bra. As soon as it came off, his eyes went straight to her plump breasts. He growled softly, his hands going to tug off her panties. The Chat Noir in him was definitely taking over him now. His eyes scanned the area around them to see if he can spot any condoms that were laying around. None. 'Fuck it.' He thought to himself. 'I'll just go without any...'

He tugged down his black boxers, finally letting his shaft free. Adrien looked down to see his hardened friend dripping with precum. Adrien crept down to Marinette's stomach, giving it a few kisses before he trailed his lips up. He gave her nice breasts a few kisses. He looked at Marinette, her face flushed with cute red blush. The model smirked and kissed her soft lips deeply. He felt her arms secure themselves around his neck.

"Mari..." Adrien started. "Are you ready?..." He asked her.

The ravenette paused for a moment before she nodded. "Y-yeah.. I am."

Adrien took a quiet deep breath before he pushed into Marinette's wetness. He instantly let out a soft groan, closing his eyes. This is what he wanted. He look at the not-so-innocent that he was penetrating. He swore to himself at that moment that he would that he would treat her like the princess she was.

Marinette had her eyes squeeze shut and look of discomfort on her face. Adrien studied her face until she mumbled. "G-go.."

Adrien had one hand on her right thigh and was rubbing it softly. His other arm was keeping him steady above her, their chests barely touching. His thrusts started out slow and steady and he heard her whimper below him. His trusts got faster but he was aware that her parents were still downstairs.

"A-adrien~" The sweet girl whined softly in pleasure. "Pl-please go faster~"

Adrien granted her wish and went faster, he was inexperienced with his thrusts but it sure seemed like she enjoyed it very much. Marinette buried her face into his collar bone so she could quiet her sweet, delicious moans. Adrien groaned and moaned in pleasure as he thrusted. He felt her nails dig into his back and he growled.

"Mari- oh Marinette~ G-god~" Adrien had cooed in her ear. "Y-you're so- fuck- sweet... So precious..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I promise i'll let nothing happen to you..." He panted.

Adrien loved her tightness. He thrusted deeply in her, making her whimper. He groaned out, sweat beading from his forehead.

Marinette was definitely leaving marks on his back. Her nails raked his back but he loved it. Adrien started thrusting deeply into her, making her whimper and moan at each thrust. He felt himself about to hit his climax, and he didnt want to cum in her.

"A-adrien- I think i'm about to-" Marinette said, but was cut off by a moan.

"It's okay, p-princess. G-go ahead." Adrien kept thrusting deeply, trying to make her cum.

Soon enough, Adrien felt Marinette's walls close around his dick, making him moan. They both panted deeply. Marinette's threw her head back as she released. Adrien pulled out and came on her stomach, relieved he kept control of himself just that one time.

They both panted, sweat beading on their skin. Marinette's face was flushed with pink blush and she was looking at Adrien through half-lidded eyes. "A-adrien..."

The words rolled off her soft, tender lips. Adrien had smiled softly and kissed her ever so softly.

"You were so amazing, Marinette..." Adrien cooed through pants.

His dick was finally relieved and so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yallz im sorry. I had to take a break from everything. I've been struggling with some things and I'm just so stressed and anxious lately. I'll update A LOT more because now it's actually summer and i dONT HAVE THAT HELL IN MY HAIR. anywaysssssssss... Hoped you liked this chapter lol


	10. What A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya tries to scold the flustered ravenette. Adrien and Marinette get kinky in the locker room. (Multiple scene changes. Ik, the creator is not creative, lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell more smut my dudes

Marinette was nervous for the day that was ahead of her. She couldn't believe Adrien fucked her last night. He was so amazing and so passionate. The ravenette was sitting on her bed in her pajamas thinking about the relationship she had with the handsome blonde model. Of course, they weren't official. Probably just friends with benefits. 'Of course... Just friends.' Marinette thought.

Standing up and walking over to her dresser, she questioned herself and thought if her and Adrien would have more special times. She would absolutely love it. Marinette started to fantasize about Adrien. She couldn't stop thinking about how hot Adrien looked last night. Marinette bit her lip and took off her clothes to change. As she was about to put her bra on, she caught a glimpse of her body in her mirror. Her body was spotted with small hickeys. Marinette's face instantly heated up and she quickly put on her clothes on. She sighed in relief as the clothes hid the love marks Adrien left on her. Smiling shyly to herself, she thought she could actually have a chance with the guy she loved and cared so much about.

***

Marinette was at school and was finishing putting her bag in her locker, and jumped when she heard a stern voice come from behind her.

"/What/ the /HELL/ did I walk in on yesterday?" Alya was there, standing with her hands on her hips, and she did /not/ look happy.

Marinette turned around and bit her lip in embarrassment and shifted her feet. "Well... It was exactly what it looked like..." The shy girl trailed off

Alya face palmed and Marinette avoided eye contact with her best friend. Alya groaned softly and then chuckled after. “Girl… What am I going to do with you?”

Marinette looked up at her best friend and smiled softly. “Alya, let me tell you, it was amazing… He was amazing.” The ravenette’s face flushed again as she fantasized about Adrien again.

“Girl, you have issues.” The brown headed girl told Marinette. “Are you guys together? Like, official?”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped down and she shrugged. “Y’know, I don’t really know. I don’t think we are.”

Alya’s tongue clicked. “Well, if what I walked into last night, continues, then I think you two are going to get together.”

Marinette giggled softly and then sighed. “Well, I sure hope so. It’d be very nice to just be his.”

***

Marinette was now sitting in her assigned spot in her first class next to Alya. School was still starting and people were still arriving and coming into their classes. Marinette’s heart nearly stopped when Adrien walked in. He spotted her and a sly grin appeared on his face and he winked at her. Marinette was sure that her face was pure red. She bit her lip and glanced away, her mind going to the amazing night the two had last night.

Adrien said nothing as he sat down. Marinette stared at the back of the blonde boy’s head, and was nearly drooling. She was crushing so badly on him and she still couldn’t believe on what happened last night. The ravenette swore that Alya was snickering and she could just see her best friend’s teasing smirk from the corner of her eye. She noted to herself to smack Alya when class ended.

***

12:21 P.M. Lunch time.

Skipping lunch, Marinette stayed in the locker room by herself scrolling through her phone by her open locker. Getting bored, she put her phone back into her bag and shut her locker quietly. To her surprise, the handsome boy who had seduced her last night, was right behind her locker door and was leaning against other lockers with a huge smirk on his face.  
“Hey there~” He nearly purred.

Marinette squeaked softly, a light pink blush appearing on her soft cheeks.  
“O-oh! Adrien… Hi…” She said shyly with a small smile.

“You know, I hope you enjoyed last night just as much as I did.” He chuckled, teasingly, his smirk becoming into a genuine smile.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I did. Probably even more.” Marinette giggled softly, nervously tucking her raven hair behind her ear. Adrien chuckled again which made Marinette smile a bit wider.

There was just a few moments of silence between them as they both gazed into each other’s bright eyes. Adrien decided to break the silence by leaning down towards Marinette. He gently cupped her left cheek with his right hand and slowly closed his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Marinette’s eyes closed and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper.

The kiss started out slow, soft, and a bit deep. Adrien gently removed his hand that was placed on her cheek and put both of his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his body. Marinette’s body has loosened up and was really comfortable. She could feel his erection poking her and she blushed deeply. Adrien had deepened the kiss and Marinette heard him suppress a quiet moan. Marinette felt his tongue slip into her mouth and they proceeded to French kiss. The shy girl felt sneaky and decided to creep her hand down to Adrien’s crotch. She placed her hand on his bulge and squeezed, which made Adrien moan out loud. He stopped French kissing her and picked her up by her waist and pinned her against the lockers.

“You are going to be the death of me, Mari.” The dominate blonde groaned softly, continuing to kiss her deeply.

Marinette had wrapped her legs around his hips and he pressed his crotch against hers. They both had moaned, but they were suppressed from the kisses. The girl felt his hands creep towards her ass and he then gave her ass a nice squeeze with both of his hands. Marinette nearly squirmed but he was keeping her quite still.

He decided to start grinding his bulge against her crotch which made her whimper softly in the kiss. They both knew this couldn’t go on all day, but they enjoyed this moment. Adrien’s kisses and grinding were getting rougher and Marinette was trying her best to not moan or whine loudly. She heard Adrien chuckle in delight and he pulled away from the kiss. Marinette watched his green eyes trail down to her puffy, tender lips. One of his hands went to her face and he softly rubbed her cheek while his other hand was still on one cheek of her clothed ass. His thumb gently rubbed her bottom lip and then trailed down her lip to her chin. He grinned and leaned down to kiss and make more love marks on her neck.

Marinette’s head tilted backwards and her eyes closed as his tongue licked the sweet spots on her neck. She felt his lips latch onto her skin and he proceeded to suck gently. The action made her gasp softly and one of her hands went up into his blonde locks and scratched his scalp gently. He grunted as his lips separating from her skin, making a soft ‘pop’ noise. He kissed down her neck a bit and licked her collar bone, having to move her shirt a bit. He sucked on her collar bone until suddenly, the bell rang, meaning lunch time was now over.

Adrien had lifted his head and groaned softly, Marinette knowing he wanted to continue his actions. He hesitantly put Marinette down and kissed her softly. He pulled away looking into her eyes. Their faces were nearly touching. His hand went back to cup her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

“Y’know, I’d love to take you on a date.”


	11. Her Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette agrees to go on a date with Adrien. Meanwhile, he can't get his mind off of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a crappy smut chapter lol

A date was perfect. Adrien wanted to get closer to this beautiful, precious girl. Ladybug seemed to have disappeared from his mind. All he could think about was Marinette now. Her beautiful, curvy body. Her bouncy plump breasts, the arousing sounds of her moans and whimpers. Just everything about her was amazing.

The shy small girl was looking up at him, gazing into his eyes. Adrien noticed the pink blush growing on her face and he smirked softly. “Um… w-well…” Marinette mumbled, lightly shifting her feet. Adrien got worried that she didn't want to and removed his hand that was placed on her cheek. He rubbed his neck, looking down at her. “Well… I would love to.” Marinette said, smiling softly but shyly.

Adrien sighed in relief and smiled widely. “Great…” He said. Adrien kissed her forehead and brushed her cheek lightly. “I’ll pick you up on Friday at 8.” He said softly.

The model walked over to his locker and grabbed his bag. He walked past Marinette and smiled at her and waved as he walked out of the locker room. He looked back and sighed happily.

While walking to his next class he started thinking about the details of their upcoming date. He smiled to himself, planning the perfect date. Adrien then started to think about what would happen after the date… The boy blushed deeply as he looked down at his crotch and realized he had an erection. “Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath.

Adrien moved his bag in front of his bulge and bit his bottom lip. When he arrived in his next class, he sat down in his assigned seat and squeezed his legs together, praying his boner would go away. He kept thinking about how he fucked Marinette last night.

Knowing his dick got more hard, he squeezed his eyes closed for a few moments and opened them again when the bell rang, meaning class was starting. He tried paying attention to the lecture but Marinette’s naked body kept popping up into his mind.

Raising his hand, he asked to use the bathroom. When he was excused, he rushed into the bathroom. He went into a stall and locked the door. Adrien immediately tugged down his pants and boxers. He looked down at his erected shaft. Adrien placed his hand on the head of his dick and groaned softly. He placed his hand on the wall of the stall. He proceeded to started rubbing the tip. Adrien moaned softly and stopped to spit on his hand.

Adrien started stroking his dick, imagining it was Marinette that was doing it for him. He fantasized that Marinette was bouncing on his dick, making those sweet delicious moans. Adrien squeezed his eyes shut as he stroked himself. He grunted a few times and suppressed a moan.

He thought about his fingers rubbing Marinette’s slick pussy. Adrien thought about many scenarios that all included Marinette. He wanted her so fucking bad. He threw his head back and growled softly. Adrien looked down at his dick and bit his lip.

He stopped stroking himself and pulled his boxers and pants. Adrien pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He found Marinette’s name and immediately texted her.

\- Marinette... I need you. Please meet me in the boys’ bathroom.

It only took about two minutes for Marinette to read his text message. He left the stall and waited by the door for her. Five minutes had past since she read his message. He jumped when he heard the door open. Standing there was Marinette with an innocent look in her eyes. He grinned and walked towards her, giving her a kiss when he reached her.

Adrien pulled away from the kiss and locked the door. He gently grabbed Marinette’s waist and grinned down at her devilishly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your sexy body…” He growled into her ear and chuckled after.

His hands rubbed her sides and Marinette gasped softly. Adrien started to trail his hands up Marinette’s shirt making her whimper. He kissed her cheek and lifted her shirt until it was over her breasts. He looked down at her breasts which were cupped by a cute lacy red bra. Marinette looked curiously up at him and he smiled softly, his hand going under her bra and cupped her breast. His smile turned into a smirk and he took his other hand and unbuttoned her pants. His hand slid down her her pants and panties and she closed her eyes, putting her hands on his shoulders. Adrien’s finger started teasing her clit and and rubbed her womanhood gently.

“You’re already wet, princess~” Adrien growled into Marinette’s ear.

His index finger and his thumb teased her nipple, rubbing it and pinching it softly. She had let out a small whine and she settled her forehead on his collarbone. Adrien inserted his finger inside her and he was rewarded with a small moan. His grinned. “Now is not the time to be shy~” Adrien chuckled.

“W-we don’t have a lot of t-time…” Marinette mumbled softly. 

“I know, Mari.” Adrien was grinning. He started pumping his finger in and out of her, making her moan. She hid her moans in his chest, gripping his shirt. Her legs wobbled a bit and Adrien ended up pinning her against the wall, removing his finger. Marinette let out a small squeak of surprise. The dominate blonde licked his finger clean and pulled Marinette’s pants and underwear down. He picked his princess up and made her wrap her legs around his waist.

Adrien tugged his pants and boxers down and immediately inserted his dick inside her. She let out a whine and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and whimper. Adrien wasted no time and started thrusting deep inside her. He groaned and held her waist tightly. Adrien was sure to be fast. Adrien knew Marinette was loving it since she was basically mewling into his ear. He kept thrusting deeply inside her, making sure he was hitting all the right spots. Marinette gasped a few times and Adrien was already on the edge. Marinette kept whimpering and that just aroused Adrien more. He groaned and gasped. Adrien pulled out and came on her stomach. He felt bad for not letting her cum first. He sat Marinette down gently and pulled his boxers and pants up. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a few paper towels to wipe his seed off of Marinette’s stomach. After he cleaned her up, she pulled her pants up and pulled her shirt down.

Adrien gently cupped Marinette’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and looked at her with a smile. “You should get to class.” He whispered and kissed her forehead. Marinette was panting and she nodded. She unlocked the door and left. Adrien watched her leave with a smile. He returned to class shortly after.

He got a detention for being gone so long.


	12. Thoughts and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful memories come back to Adrien and he realizes what a messed up person he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. I felt really anxious and a bit overwhelmed when I read all the comments on the last chapter. The comments were just so loooong. I just have really bad anxiety issues lol. I actually thought about deleting the last chapter and just redoing it all over again, but since I'm making this chapter, i'm not going to. But I wanted to make one thing clear...
> 
> ADRIEN AND MARINETTE ARE NOT DATING (we all wish but you know... i'll quote from Adrien, "sHe'S a VeRy GoOd FrIeNd" lmao)

Adrien was back in his gigantic house, in his room. The blonde sat at the edge of his bed, scrolling through his phone. Marinette. He couldn’t get that beautiful, (not-so) innocent girl out of his mind even if he tried. He smiled as he closed his eyes and fantasized about the amazing moments he had with her. Those thoughts faded and turned into something else. He started thinking about something other than Marinette’s body. Her smile… Her laugh… Those things appeared in his mind and he sighed happily, realizing he wanted her to always stay happy. She just seemed to make him happy in every way possible… But Adrien questioned if he was actually making her happy…

The blonde hadn’t thought about Marinette being anything more than a friend until that one day when Alya joked about Marinette being the perfect girl to relieve his “painful problems”. Before all of that, his mind was just set on Ladybug. Of course, Adrien didn’t regret the beautiful moments he had with Marinette, but he felt bad for just suddenly turning on Ladybug. Well, she wouldn’t even like Chat Noir back, no matter how much he flirted with her.

Adrien shook Ladybug out of his head and started to think about Marinette again. He started to daydream about her smile, but then it just reminded him of how she was crying when he tried to force her as Chat Noir. His heart dropped and he laid back on his bed, beginning to rethink that night over again. He shouldn’t have treated her like that. She deserved so much more than that. He remembered her calling him a pervert and he swallowed hard, clenching his teeth together.

Then now, he actually thought about how he did /nothing/ romantic and just basically rushed her into sex. ‘Well… she went with it-...’ “Adrien, no.” He told himself out loud. He always thought people should be a couple and talk about their future before they go and have sex. He wasn’t even treating Marinette like a girlfriend. Right now, they were just friends with benefits... Now he felt guilty about this. Again, Adrien didn’t do anything romantic before he had sex with Marinette. It just seemed like he liked her only for her body and the way she pleased him. And it seemed like he just asked her out on a date just to say “thanks for all the sex.”

He groaned to himself, realizing Marinette was right… He was a pervert. Adrien felt his eyes started to tear up, and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed. He sat up and looked around his room and got up. Adrien walked over to his wall of windows and leaned against it. He looked out the window and rubbed his head. “Plagg…” He said. “Am I a pervert?” He asked to the air. Plagg came out within seconds, carrying a piece of his stinky camembert. The black small kwami ate it in one bite and smack his lips after eating and belched. “Mmmm, I’d say yes.” Plagg said.

Adrien sighed yet again, knowing Plagg would give him the hard truth and wouldn’t give him any empathy. “Marinette deserves so much better…” He thought out loud. He rested his forehead against the cold glass and looked down at his feet. After a few minutes, he raised his head and looked at his kwami. “Plagg, claws out.”

***

Chat Noir jumped on different rooftops until he was out of breath. He was honestly angry at himself and all he needed was fresh air. He stopped on one rooftop to catch his breath. He glanced around, noticing it was getting dusk. He decided to just sit and rest for a few minutes. Chat watched the sunset and he sighed to himself. He looked all around the city and his eyes caught something. It was the ferris wheel at the fair they were setting up. A smile grew on his face as he got an idea. He hadn’t had time to even plan the date yet, and now was a perfect opportunity.

As he jumped up to run home, he heard a voice come from behind him. “Chat..? What are you doing out here..?” Chat Noir turned around in confusion to see his partner, Ladybug, standing right there. “I just came here to get fresh air… What about you? What are you doing here?” He asked. “Oh, I just came out here to think about my thoughts. I always come out here to do that.” The superheroine replied. 

Ladybug honestly looked uncertain about something as he studied her facial features but he nodded after she answered his question. “Well do you want to just sit and talk?” Chat asked soon after.

The spotted hero shrugged. “I dunno,” She said. “I just keep thinking about this boy I really like, and i’ve been intimate with him a few times, but I just don’t think he likes me back in the way I like him…” Ladybug said, rubbing her arm nervously.

Chat smiled sympathetically at her and stepped closer to her. “Hey, you're amazing. Who wouldn’t like you? If he doesn't realize what he has, then he’s an idiot.” He chuckled. A small smile appeared on her face but it didn't seem all too real. “Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I need to do a few things. See you later LB.” Chat Noir said with a soft smile. He left the top of the building and jumped and ran on other buildings until he made it back to the mansion he lived in.

Jumping through his open window, he detransformed right as he landed and went to his desk grabbing a pen and some paper. He immediately starting writing a few things down and thought for a moment. As soon as Adrien got an idea, he wrote it down, and if he didn't like it after he wrote it, then he scribbled it off.

Twenty minutes later and Adrien knew that date planning was not as easy as he thought it would be. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the list he had. He wrote down a few more things before scanning over it again. He smiled, happy with the ideas he came up with to make his upcoming date with Marinette romantic, cute, and perfect.

Looking at his clock, he figured he’d go to bed soon. Walking over to his wardrobe and opening it, he found some pajamas that would be comfortable for him. He walked into his bathroom and grabbed a towel and set it on the counter along with his pajamas. He took off his clothes that he was wearing and turned on his shower, knowing the water would instantly turned warm. He stepped inside until he was under the water and closed the glass door.

He began to wet his hair and put some shampoo in it, massaging it into his scalp. Adrien hummed softly as he washed his hair. As he was showering, he knew he’d have to reschedule the date with Marinette if he wanted to do all of the things on his list. Adrien rinsed out his hair and thought more about the date. -Mainly just the small details. ‘What about condoms-?’ ‘aDRIEN NOO.’ He mentally scolded himself. ‘No more sex with Marinette until I actually make her happy and she becomes my gir-” Adrien suddenly froze. He actually never thought about making his relationship with Marinette official. Obviously he did know they were just friend’s with benefits.

“Well… Maybe I could buy some condoms just incase.” Adrien told himself outloud, shrugging. He didn’t want to accidentally get Marinette pregnant and it would be the best choice. Sighing, he finished washing his hair out and started washing his body.

After his shower, Adrien dried off with the towel that was on his bathroom counter and put his clothes on. He dried his hair out and put the towel around his neck, the towel resting on his shoulders and chest now. He walked out and grabbed his phone and immediately text Marinette.

A: - Change of plans. I’ll pick you up on Saturday at two. I know it seems a bit early, but trust me, the date is going to last all day.

Marinette responded within seconds.

M: - Okay, that’s fine. Should I dress up?

A: - Sure, just nothing to fancy :)

Adrien sat his phone down at his desk and plugged it in to charge for the night. He fed Plagg his camembert and threw his towel into his dirty laundry and turned off his light. The blonde walked over to his bed and laid down under the covers. Yawning, he settled in and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt his pants tightened, and he knew he got a random erection. For the first time in a few nights, he actually ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i crying over my fanfic
> 
> (i just read it all back and my heart)
> 
> i damn myself. i damn myself to hell


	13. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is overthinking just a bit and Tikki suggests that she should relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still damning myself to hell yall

It was around 10 p.m. and Marinette was still up. She was overthinking everything- Chat Noir, Adrien, -the date. First off, she had ran into Chat earlier that day and she wasn’t all too happy to see him. Seeing him made her remember the mistake he had made only about a week ago. It still made her uncomfortable to think about what happened that night, but she had to admit that what she did with Adrien was making her forgive Chat Noir just a bit, but she was still overall upset with how Chat Noir acted that night.

With Adrien, she started worrying that he wasn’t feeling the same about her. Marinette loved this boy with all her heart and she was willing to do anything for him. But it started to make her anxious when she asked herself if he actually wanted a romantic relationship between them and if he wanted to keep this up, and stay “friends with benefits”. ‘Maybe he just finds me pretty.’ Marinette told herself.

The date was probably one of the nerve wreckers. She had thought what it was going to be like and where Adrien had planned on taking her. Marinette didn’t hope he was taking her anywhere too expensive. Just a few hours ago, he had rescheduled the date to Saturday and he was picking her up at two. Plus, he told her not to dress in anything too fancy, so she assumed he wasn’t going to take her to some restaurant that was only for people who had a lot of money. Marinette started thinking about what she was going to wear. Maybe a skirt? Maybe some shorts? She had no idea. Plus, she worried about if she was going to embarrass herself or make a fool out of herself in front of him.

The ravenette groaned, shoving her face into her pillow. She knew she was going to embarrass herself one way or another. She was always so clumsy even when she tried to be careful and she was always so shy and stuttered a lot around Adrien. Marinette sat up and rubbed her temple softly and sighed. She rested her elbow on her knee, still thinking about the things that were overwhelming her. “Marinette,” A small voice squeaked. “You need to rest, I can see that you’re stressing out.” It was Tikki that was talking to her. Tikki always tried to be supportive and actually gave the best advice sometimes. Marinette looked over at her tiny friend and smiled softly. “You’re right, Tikki.” She replied to her kwami. Marinette suddenly had the perfect idea that would surely relax her and might take some of the stress away.

Walking to her bathroom, she tried to not to make so much noise since she figured her parent’s would be sleeping or trying to sleep. When she got into her bathroom, Marinette closed and locked the door behind her. She grabbed a folded towel and sat it on the counter. After doing that, she walked over to the tub and turned it on. Marinette adjusted the water to the perfect temperature and plugged it so the water wouldn’t drain. The ravenette grabbed some epsom salt, which was good for relaxing the muscles, and she also grabbed some lavender bubble bath. Pouring a bit of each other those in the water, she waited until the tub was full of warm water. She took her clothes off a bit slowly and took her hair out. Her hair fell to her shoulders and she stepped her foot into the water before she stepped her other foot in.

Marinette slowly sat down in the water and sunk into it, letting out a sigh of relief. She immediately loved the warm water and smiled softly to herself. Marinette closed her eyes as she allowed herself to sink down more into the water. Bubbles covered the entire surface of the water and the scent was lovely to her. She hummed softly to herself as she curled her toes.

Marinette opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling and then down at the bubbles. She adjusted softly under the water, making a soft ‘swish’ sound. She took a few bubbles on her hand and blew on them, making them float into the air and then slowly float down back to the water. Marinette giggled and did it again. She was settling her back against the tub and there was a soft cushion under her neck that was designed to be in bathtubs. She closed her eyes again and her mind started wandering off.

The girl started to think about Adrien, but she wasn’t thinking about what she was before. Marinette was thinking about how Adrien fucked her two different times. She bit her lip and tried to relive the moments again in her memories. She adjusted her legs and she grunted softly. The memories were just making her horny and now she craved attention. Sadly, the handsome blonde headed boy wasn’t here now and Marinette doubted he’d come running to her if she told him.

Marinette always thought about having sexual relations with Adrien even before they had sex. She would have fantasies of him, but never actually masturbated to them. The fantasies were more like daydreams, and they’d always be there to distract her when she was feeling bored during class. Now that she thought about it, she never actually tried masturbating, and now was the perfect moment to “experiment” on herself since she was alone and there was a high chance that she wasn’t going to be disturb.

Biting her bottom lip more harder, she snaked her hand down to her womanhood and carefully started to rub herself. Marinette suppressed a small noise of pleasure and twitch in the water a bit. She had parted her legs a bit so she could actually touch herself. Marinette gulped softly and rubbed more. She mainly rubbed her clit, which made her moan, but luckily, she stifled most of those moans. If a few moans escaped her mouth, she tried to make them soft and quiet so no one, but her, would hear. Marinette rubbed her pussy more faster. Unfortunately, her doing that made the water splash around, but it wasn’t too bad.

She had her head tilted back as she kept rubbing herself. Her other hand went up her stomach until it reached her breasts. Marinette grabbed her own boob and squeezed softly. She decided to spice things up and inserted a finger inside herself and let out a whimper after she did that. Marinette pumped her finger in and out of herself, surprised of what she was actually capable of doing to herself. Marinette moaned out as she kept fingering herself. Her hand kept squeezing her breast and eventually, her index finger and thumb were teasing her nipple. She pinched her nipple softly, making her whine softly. She had felt her face heat up and she knew her cheeks were flushed with red blush.

Marinette kept imagining herself with Adrien. She fantasized that it was him that was fingering her and teasing her nipple. Marinette stifled a whine and bucked her hips softly. After a while of pumping her finger in and out of herself, she added a second finger which made her gasp softly. She twitched under the water and she continued to finger herself. Marinette’s mind was just filled with thoughts of Adrien and how amazing and perfect his body was and how he treated her just like a princess…

Marinette bucked her hips again, whimpering out “Adrien~”. It was like a call for him, but Marinette knew he wasn’t going to suddenly appear and help her out. Marinette gasped again as she slid both of her fingers in and out of her pussy. She curled her toes and her eyes were shut tightly. She moaned out and kept letting out different sounds of pleasure. Every once in awhile, the masturbating girl would call out Adrien’s name. She desperately need him and she was disappointed that Adrien wasn’t here with her. That thought was pulled out of her head when she thrusted both fingers into herself again.

Marinette slipped her fingers out of her pussy and gasped and hummed softly. She bit her bottom lip again and then started to gently rub her womanhood. She still craved attention but she wasn’t able to give herself much. Marinette exhaled and kept rubbing her pussy softly. Her hand was back to grabbing her boob. Her hand slowly stopped rubbing and her soft grip on her breast was eventually released and she let out a soft hum. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up slowly. Doing all of that to herself relaxed her a lot.

She unplugged the tub to let the water and bubbles drain. Marinette stepped out of the tub and grabbed the towel and dried her wet skin off. She dried the ends of her hair that got wet and she wrapped the towel around her body, grabbing her clothes that were laying on the ground and unlocked the door and opened it. Marinette quietly tip-toed back to her room.

When she got back to her room, she let the towel drop to the floor. Marinette changed back into her pajamas she was wearing before she took a bath and brushed her hair. She stretched and yawned and went over to her bed and climbed into it, settling under the covers. Her cheek nuzzled her pillow and she smiled softly to herself and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling more relaxed than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew Marinette was going to be the first one to masturbate in the fanfic ;)
> 
>  
> 
> AND OMI GOSH. WE ACTUALLY HIT 10,000+ WORDS. FINALLY. AFTER LIKE 13 CHAPTERS JESUS. I NEED TO STEP UP MY GAME.


	14. Rushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has... overslept (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to get another update out ^^
> 
> i was (and still am) half asleep so sorry if this chapter is a bit cruddy <3

_ Saturday _

 

The past few days were a blur to Adrien. They were so stressful. The poor boy barely even had time to plan out the date he was going to have with Marinette  _ today. _ If it wasn’t for his father, Adrien wouldn’t be so overwhelmed. And today was especially overwhelming. Adrien kept thinking about all the terrible events that could take place during the date, and he did  _ not _ want anything to go wrong. He promised himself that the date was going to be purr-fect and he was going to keep that promise.

 

The blonde boy plopped on his bed, yawning and too tired to now worry. He had woken up so early just to go to a stupid photoshoot. Adrien wished his father would actually discuss weekly plans with him instead of surprising him at the last moment. He grumbled to himself, lazily grabbing his phone and turned the screen on to see the time.  _ 10:43 am _

 

‘I could take a small cat nap…’ Adrien thought to himself.

 

He unlocked his phone and sat an alarm for 20 minutes, given that was plenty of time to catch up on sleep for him. Adrien decided that coffee was probably a good idea to wake him up a little after he napped. He purposely dropped his phone by him and kicked his shoes off of his feet and just laid there on his stomach. He surprisingly found it comfortable to be in that position but the thought had quickly left his mind as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

 

***

 

Awoken by the sound of sloppy chewing, Adrien opened his eyes and lifted his head. The disgusting smell of camembert had instantly hit his nostrils and Adrien quickly sat up and pinched his nose. His eyes laid on Plagg, who had found and was now eating the disgusting cheese. The cat kwami bleched and Adrien rolled his eyes, letting out a soft scoff. “Disgusting, Plagg.” He muttered and grabbed his phone.  _ 1:36 pm,  _ The time read.

 

“1:36 pm?!” Adrien yelled out, jumping up. “How the hell did I oversleep?!” Adrien was positive that he had set an alarm. That was until his eyes went to the corner of his phone screen. There. The little symbol that showed that his phone was set to vibrate was right there. Adrien let out a yelp, dropping his phone and speeding to his closet and quickly picked out a nice outfit and then ran to the bathroom at the speed of light, almost tripping and falling flat on his face.

 

Silently cursing to himself under his breath, Adrien stripped his clothes off and got into the shower, rushing himself probably more than he had too. His shower didnt last long. Only about 4-6 minutes maximum at least. Adrien had spent about 3 minutes washing his hair and his body and the rest of the few remaining minutes he had spent rinsing himself off.

 

Turning the shower off and stepping out, he grabbed a nearby towel and patted his wet skin and ruffled his hair with the towel to dry it. Drying his hair with the towel only made it stick out in all directions, but Adrien did not care. He focused on getting dressed and making sure all of his reservations weren’t canceled. Adrien wasnt usually all that great at multitasking, and since he was now stressed, he kept getting distracted or making a small mistake when he tried to stay focused. 

 

Adrien kept letting out groans of frustration every few minutes and just wanted to stop time to calm down a bit. After finishing getting dressed, Adrien tried patting his hair down to make it look neat-ish since he didnt really have the time to style it perfessionally.

He grabbed his phone, glancing down at it to read the time.  _ 1:46 pm.  _ Adrien chewed on the inside of his cheek and grabbed Plagg, hiding him somewhere in his clothes. He rushed down the stairs, feeling around his pockets just to make sure he had his wallet.

 

He almost cursed out loud when Nathalie tried stopping him and tell him something.

“Adrien, your father wants you t-”

 

“No time, Nathalie!” Adrien groaned, running past her and out the front door. He down the street, skidding to a stop when he almost ran past the flower shop. He panted softly, stepping inside the place but paused when he saw a long line. ‘Of course…’ This was the time of the year where all of the good, pretty and expensive flowers were in season, and this was one of the best shops to get them at.

 

Sighing in defeat, Adrien stepped in line, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently, hoping he wouldnt have to wait long. Everyone seemed to moving so slowly like sloths and it only made Adrien annoyed. He didnt want to be late and he didnt want to make Marinette wait long

 

The seconds ticked by slowly, and it seemed that Adrien was waiting for eternity. Just a few more seconds went by until Adrien realized it was his turn in line. He smiled to himself and put his hands on the counter. “I want the most prettiest and the most popular bouquet there is here.” Adrien said to the florist, almost looking desperate.

 

The man looked startled almost. “The most popular one here is expensive, but it is quiet lovely and the ladies do seem to love it.”

 

“I dont care how expensive it is. I’ll take it.” Adrien said, pulling a few hundreds euros out of his wallet.

 

***

 

_ 1:58 pm _

 

“Jesus! How long was I even in there for?” Adrien said, mainly to himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He had just stepped out of the flower shop and was now mentally scolding himself. “I’m going to be late anyways.” He mumbled.

 

Adrien wouldnt make it on time to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, even if he ran. -Unless he transformed into Chat Noir but right now, there was no place to slip off and secretly transform. Adrien sighed and started walking, holding the beautiful bouquet in his hand. The model tried remembering the quickest route to Marinette’s house, but had no clue. He had barely walked around town as Adrien and spent most of his time traveling by rooftop as his alter-ego.

 

It took Adrien about 10 minutes to get to Marinette’s house. He was thankful that he didnt get too lost. He knocked on the front door, and a few moments later, Marinette opened the door, welcoming Adrien with a warm smile and looking stunning as always. Adrien smiled and felt that his face heated up but didnt mind it. “Sorry that Im late.” He said. “These are for you, m’lady.” Adrien said, holding out the bouquet of flowers to Marinette with a big grin on his face.

 

Marinette’s warm smile turn into a confused frowned. Adrien had noticed that her eyebrows had furrowed (which he found cute) and raised an eyebrow, thinking he had done or said something wrong.

 

“My lady?” She repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjooooooy~ ;D
> 
> edit:  
> i enjoy your little conversations you guys have in the comments. i find them quite humorous sometimes xD  
> also, school starts tomorrow for me so i wont be updating as often as usual
> 
> annnnd  
> please be on the look out for my new fanfic! the name will be Him ^^
> 
> and i just wanna thank you all so much for your support <3 it means so much to meeee  
> i love you guys ;D  
> mwah mwah


	15. A/N

Hey hey guys!

 

So I just wanted to update for yall so you guys know what has been going on with my cat-astrophic life  ~~cat pun sorry not sorry~~ ~~~~and so I can apologize

 

Alrighty, so first off, Im pretty you all know that Im not that obsessed with Miraculous Ladybug, but I still enjoy the show nonetheless.

And so, with me not totally being fan crazy, it's hard to come up with the inspiration to write and update my two on-going Miraculous Ladybug fanfics ^^

 

Anyways, they are still going to be continued but just going to be updated slowlllyyyyy but as quickly as possible lol ^^

Also, if you want to be notified as soon as I release the new updates, make sure to follow my account on instagram (@anonymous.kian)

Whenever im in the process of making or releasing an update, I will post it there! (make sure you manage the notifications so you can get notified for all of my posts!)

It is a new account so sadly right now, there is nothing on it ^^

 

And talking about fanfics, this reminds me of the non-fandom BL one i was going to release. Since it's going to be a longer on-going fanfic, it's going to take more time to complete. (It's going to be called Him btw) So im waiting until i can release that ^^

 

So with my life, some things have happened.

1\. Im currently questioning my gender, so let's just say Im trans c; (Im biologically female to anyone who is wondering)

2\. Close family member died )':

3\. Stresssss

4\. Anxietyyyyyyyyy

 

So ye ^^ That's basically all

 

Im probably going to add another Author's Note soon but I'd like to start making author notes on my instagram account ^^

 

If you have any questions, please either comment or... once again... dm me on my instagram account xD

 

Also, happy belated thanksgiving!


End file.
